NoBar Sang Pemimpi Chap 1
by Yume ni Zephyr
Summary: Pein berusaha agar adik-adiknya di Akatsuki Sis-Brothers bisa menjadi lebih pintar... Apa yang dilakukan Pein? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Itachi? R&R pliisss...
1. Chapter 1

Wataw ciat!

UN selesai, US selesai! Tinggal nunggu hasilnya. Doain ya mudah-mudahan saya dan teman-teman yang kemaren abis UN juga lulus. (^_^)

Yeah! Akhirnya saya _publish_ fic kedua saya setelah terkubur lama dalam kompi. Sebenernya saya mau _publish_ ni fic, sebelum UN, tapi kenyataannya… sudahlah gak usah dibahas (jiah!).

Oia, sebelumnya makasih banyak yang udah R&R fic pertama saya kemaren-kemaren dan yang udah ngasi tau kesalahan dalam fic-nya, hehe….

Ceritanya terinspirasi waktu saya nonton Sang Pemimpi. Pas lagi _happening_ banged dah. Saya nonton ni film baru sekali hehe, jadi mohon maaf kalau (saya tegaskan lagi **'kalau'**) nanti pas ada adegan yang sedikit mengambil di _scene_ Sang Pemimpi, _scene_ film-nya agak acak-acakan alias gak berurutan.

Oia, fic ini gak bermaksud nge-_bashing_ atau ngejelek-jelekin chara-nya lho, cuma saya-nya aja yang suka bikin yang lebay-lebay. Maklum sajalah namanya juga genre humor. *piss*. Lagian kalo nge-_bashing_ Itachiku tercinta aku tak tega, owwouuwooo…. (padahal di fic ini Ita-kun OOC banged).

So, selamat membaca, semoga terhibur…

Disclaimer: OmMas (Om Masashi Kishimoto)

Yang Bikin Cerita-doujin: Yume dong! ^_^

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, lebay

**NoBar Sang Pemimpi**

**Chapter 1**

**By Yume ni Zephyr**

Situasi dan kondisi di rumah Jonas Brothers, eh, Akatsuki Sis-Brothers.

Sasori (anak ke-11) : *maen Barbie-barbie-an ama BP-BP-an*

Itachi (anak ke-10) : *kuliah di UNISBA*

Deidara (anak ke-9) : *maen tanah liat. Ngikutin So Yi Jeong – BBF (Kimbum) katanya.*

Tobi (anak ke-8) : *jajan topeng Power Ranger ama Sule*

Konan (anak ke-7) : *bikin pesawat terbang dari kertas tissue*

Kisame (anak ke-6) : *senam air di laut bareng piranha*

Kakuzu (anak ke-5) : *maen monopoli*

Hidan (anak ke-4) : *maen debus sambil nyanyi kuda lumping*

Zetsu (anak ke-3) : *maen ular tangga bareng Orochimaru *

Orochimaru (anak ke-2) : *sama kayak Zetsu*

Pein (anak ke-1) : *meratapi nasib adik-adiknya*

Begini ceritanya,

Once upon a time, ada sebuah bintang….

(oke dah, ngaco aku, maaf *membungkuk*)

Suatu hari di _backyard_ kediaman Akatsuki, ada seonggok manusia yang sedang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil duduk bersila dan memandangi pemandangan laut yang luas.

Kelihatan sekali kalau orang itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Pertanyaannya, siapakah orang itu? Dan apa yang dia pikirkan? Pengen tahu jawabannya? Jangan kemana-mana, kami akan kembali setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini!!!

Readers: "HIAAT!!!" *ngegebukin author gara-gara suka gak nyambung gini.*

=_=

Konan: "Aa Pein, kenapa sich seneng banget bertapa dipinggir tebing? Ntar jatuh ke laut lho."

Pein: "…."

Konan: *dicuekin* "Ih, Aa Pein, sebel deh, sebel sebel sebeeel! *mukul-mukulin penggung Pein ala Fitri Tropica*. Kok nyuekin aku sih? Mau aku cium ya?"

Pein: "Hoek!" *kentut* "Ade ape?" Tanya Pein malas.

Konan: "Nah gitchu donk. Oh iya, bantuin aku yuk, nyelesein proyek membuat pesawat terbang dari kertas tisu."

Pein: "Bukannya kemaren udah selesai?"

Konan: "Iya sich. Kemaren udah selesai, tapi pas mau aku naekin, malah ancur." (Konan ngemengnya sok imut, mulutnya dimonyong-monyongin.)

Pein: 'Eaealah ancur! Bikin pesawat dari tisu. Gak masuk akal sama sekali.' batin Pein berkata.

Konan: "Yuk! Aa Pein, yuk! Bantuin Dede Konan, yuk! Aa Pein baik dech, masa gak mau bantuin adik tercinta dan tercantik semakam akhirat?!" (Konan ngedip-ngedipin matanya).

Pein Cuma bisa nurut sama kata-kata Konan. Ia pun berhasil diseret paksa oleh Konan menuju 'bengkel' adiknya itu.

Pagi hari di suatu kelas di Unisba.

Tolelot tolelot tolelololelot!

Begitulah suara ringtone hape Itachi. _Ringtone_-nya pake _soundtrack_ (beuh) es krim _Walls Paddle Pop_ yang di sepeda-sepeda itu lho (nadanya gini: _Paddle Pop Paddle Pop Super Duper Yummy!_). Gokil. Volume ringtone: 56. Mana bunyinya pas lagi ada kelas. Temen-temennya ngira ada tukang es krim bawa-bawa sepedanya buat dagang di lantai tiga. Malah dosennya ngira kalo hape dia-nya yang bunyi. _Coz_ dosennya juga pake ringtone yang sama sih. *lho?*

Dasar Uchiha, walaupun (bisa dibilang) suara hape-nya norak banged (temen-temennya aja _sweatdrop_ ngedengernya), tapi Itachi tetep _stay cool, _pura-pura gak tau. *_stay cool_ atau jaim nahan malu? Ckckck*

Ah! Ternyata ada sms dari kakak kesatu, si Aa Pein, yang isinya begini:

**Cepat merunduk!!!**

"Ha? Maksudnya?" Itachi mengernyitkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

Gak lama….

**PRAAANG!!!**

**BLETAK!!!**

Backsound 1: "Miaw!" *suara kucing kalo mau kabur pas ketangkep basah nyolong makanan*

Backsound 2: "Aho-aho" (mendadak burung merak *?* di Ragunan treak 'aho-aho')

Backsound 3: "NGRIIIIIIK!!!" (suara kuda ketawa)

Terlihat ke luar, ada seseorang yang berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sambil menunggangi ayam katé disusul dibelakangnya banyak orang yang mengejarnya sambil melempar pisang dan teriak 'Woooi!!! Berhenti lo! Jangan kabur!'.

Ternyata ada sebuah benda tak dikenal datang dari arah jendela, persis dari jendela sebelah kiri tempat duduk Itachi. Kaca jendelanya pecah.

Dan hebatnya lagi, benda itu tepat mengenai hidung Itachi yang kebetulan lagi pilek. Jadi meler deh, keluar semua ingusnya nyampe ke meja. Hehe… Dan serpihan kacanya, kyaaaaa!!! Serpihan kacanya nancleb semua di hidung Itachi!!!

Itachi cuma diem di tempat duduknya. Memejamkan matanya. Menggigit giginya. Nahan malu dalam hati.

Seluruh isi kelas pada ngeliat ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan seperti yang bilang 'Ada makhluk yang mengeluarkan cairan lengket! Kita harus menjauh, sebelum kita tertular! Kali aja itu flu Piyabi (sapi-ayam-babi)!'

Malah cewek-cewek yang tergabung dalam Itachi Fans Club teriak histeris.

Cewek 1: "Kyaaaaa!!! Itu bukan Itachiku!!!!"

Cewek 2: "T-t-t-t-tidaaaakkk. Itachi yang ku kenal tidak sejorok itu!!!"

Cewek 3: "Bukan! Dia bukan Itachi yang sesungguhnya! Pasti dia itu Nicholas Saputra yang menyamar jadi Itachi! Ya, dia itu pasti si Nicholas yang itu."

Cewek 4: "I-i-i-itachi-kun… kenapa hidungmu penuh dengan kaca dan ingus??? Huaaaaa….. Mamaaa, aku mau keluar jadi anggota Itachi FC!!! Mau pindah aja jadi anggota Afganisme!!!"

Cewek 5: "Waah, kereeeenn (mata berkaca-kaca)!!! Ternyata komedo Itachi-kun berbentuk serpihan kaca!!!" (=_=')

Mereka langsung menjauh, bukannya gak mau nolongin dan gak simpati, tapi mereka pake im3 *hehe*. Mereka gak mau deket-deket sama orang yang ngeluarin cairan lengket yang panjang dari hidungnya.

Itachi tetep cuek, walaupun dalam hatinya ia maluuuu beraaat! Pengennya masuk ke dalam lubang yang gak ada ujungnya! Pengen operasi plastik jadi mirip Aziz Gagap. Pokoknya pengen menghilang! Kalo dia dikasi kekuatan, pengen punya kekuatan yang bisa menghilangkan ingatan seseorang! Ini adalah kejadian paling memalukan seumur hidup Itachi.

Setelah Itachi mengelap 'benda lengket' itu, ia mengambil sebuah benda laknat yang tadi mampir di hidungnya. Itachi memperhatikan bentuk dan baunya. Benda itu berbentuk sebuah gulungan besar berwarna pink dengan gambar Pein pake bikini loreng-loreng motif macan tutul, gulungan tersebut terdapat tulisan '**To Itachi My Dear**'.

"Mencurigakan!" kata Itachi pelan.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Itachi membuka gulungan itu. Temen-temennya makin menjauh.

"Perasaanku gak enak nih,"

Dan…

**DUAAAARRRRR!!!**

**BWUUUSHHH!!!**

Bener aja! Ada jebakan dalam gulungan itu. Muncul suara ledakan disusul asap hitam menyembul. Ujung-ujungnya muka Itachi item pekat terkena efek asep knalpot bajaj yang muncul dari gulungan tersebut. Plus rambutnya yang berubah warna jadi agak pirang, lebih mirip rambut Sule. Menambah beban malu yang dipikulnya. *jiah!*

Ia lengah, seharusnya ia menggunakan segel untuk membuka gulungan tersebut.

Setelah berhasil membuka gulungan itu yang besarnya segede peta Indonesia, Itachi membaca tulisan.

Ia agak kesulitan membacanya, soalnya tulisan tangan (yang setelah diinvestigasi ternyata tulisan Pein) tersebut jelek sekali, lebih bagus tulisan gajah di Taman Safari daripada tulisan Pein.

Isi tulisannya kurang lebih seperti ini:

_**Dear Itachi My Ninth Young Brother,**_

**Setelah menimbang-nimbang, setelah gue melakukan penelitian – observasi - investigasi – navigasi – apresiasi - mutilasi dan transisi, maka diputuskan kalau kita (gue dan lo, Itachi!) harus mengajak semua anggota Akatsuki Sis-Brothers nonton. Gue ngeliat, kayaknya sodara-sodara (mungkin) kandung kita memiliki IQ diatas 1 dibawah 10 alias baka! Teme! Dobe! Kuso!Stupid! Oon! Bodoh semua! Kau ingat saat kita semua ikutan Ninja Warior? Memalukan sekali! Masa bisa kalah dari banci? Apalagi pas ikutan Viking, masa 7.102.345 : 245,56 aja gak tau?! Malu-maluin banget 'kan? Pas ikutan Siapa Berani lo masih inget gak? Masa campuran warna kuning sama merah jadi kuning polkadot pink? Yang benar saja! Terus mereka juga pada gak mau belajar. Katanya kalau mereka belajar, bikin mereka pintar, kalau mereka pintar, mereka dapat pekerjaan tinggi, kalau dapet pekerjaan dengan jabatan tinggi, bakalan banyak mikir, kalau banyak mikir, nanti mereka cepet keriputan (*Itachi kesindir!*), jadi mereka mending jadi orang bodoh aja biar awet muda. Hmm, PEMIKIRAN MACAM APA ITU?!?! (ngamuk mode: ON) maka dari itu, gue pengen mengajak Akatsuki Sis-Brothers nonton Sang Pemimpi yang konon katanya bisa menggugah orang-orang biar semangat belajar dan sadar gak jadi orang bodo terus. Oke? Oke?**

**Nah, hari ini 'kan lo pulang jam 3-an, jadi tolong dong lo mampir ke BIP beli tiket Sang Pemimpi yang jam 16.45! BIP deket sama Unisba 'kan? Oia, belinya 11 lembar ya, 11 LEMBAR! Bayarnya pake duit lo dulu. Ntar lo minta ganti ke Kakuzu aja! Trus lo mesti dapet kursi yang ditengah, kalo gak salah sih kursi 'L' gitu ya?**

**OK?!?**

**Jangan lupa ya!**

**Trims.**

**Salam manis,**

**Petra 'Pein' Sisumbing**

Sejenak, kedamaian terasa di ruangan kelas tempat Itachi belajar, tetapi gak lama kemudian, Itachi tereak-tereak kenceng setelah dia mencerna apa inti dari surat laknat tersebut.

"UAPAH???" Itachi berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Sekarang dosen sama temen-temennya udah pada kabur ninggalin kelas.

"Udah minta tolong, mana minta tolongnya dengan cara yang memalukan begini, bayar tiketnya pake duit gue, lagi! Sial! Enak aja! Enak di elo, gak enak di gue! Jangan harap gue bakal…. " itachi tidak meneruskan kata-katanya setelah ia membaca sebuah _note_ yang tertulis dibagian bawah surat.

**Nb: Kalo lo ga mau beliin tiketnya, gue bakal sebarin rahasia terbesar lo! Rahasia memalukan yang ternyata seorang Itachi mengoleksi *biip***** bergambar *biip* Pikirkan baik-baik!**

Itachi naik darah.

Mendadak terdengar bunyi kentut yang sangat besar dari arah kelas Itachi, disusul asap yang tak berwarna tapi bau bangke cicak.

Temen-temennya bersyukur karena mereka berhasil melarikan diri dari musibah.

Jam 16.00 – BIP.

Itachi: "Yah, ternyata buku yang gue incer udah gak ada." kata Itachi dengan wajah sedih.

Sejak pukul 3 sore tadi, Itachi emang sudah pulang. Ia langsung melesat ke BIP yang jaraknya memang gak jauh-jauh amat sih, bisa dicapai dalam sekian menit!'Kan Itachi bisa lari ala ninja.

Itachi gak langsung beli tiket buat nonton, tapi ke toko buku dulu, soalnya dia mau beli buku yang udah diincer sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan baru bisa dibeli sekarang. Secara uangnya baru kekumpul kemaren.

Setelah keluar dari toko buku, Itachi keliling-keliling sekitar BIP.

Saking sedihnya gara-gara buku yang diincer udah gak ada, dia lupa sama tujuan awalnya yaitu membeli tiket nonton.

Pas Itachi ngelewatin kios aksesoris Strawberry, dia ngeliat cewek yang penampilannya familiar lagi loncat-loncat sambil megang-megang bando, terus disebelahnya ada cowok yang kelihatannya lesu banget.

Pas diteliti lebih jauh lagi, ternyata cewek itu si Teteh Konan, dan cowok lesu itu si Aa Pein. Haha, kayaknya Pein lagi diporotin sama Konan buat belanja. 'Rasain tuh!' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum simpul.

Itachi pun meneruskan langkahnya.

Ketika ia melewati sebuah toko alat-alat perdukunan, ternyata didalam toko tersebut ada Dede Sasori yang lagi nge-wayang pake boneka jelangkung, Aa Hidan yang lagi nusuk-nusukkin keris ke tubuhnya, Aa Zetsu yang berusaha menggigit meja (yang ini apa hubungannya?!?) dan Aa Orochimaru yang lagi ngejilatin kemenyan.

Itachi pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu, ia tak mau kelihatan kalau dia sedang ada di BIP. Ntar malah disuruh traktir. Ogah deh.

Itachi ngerasa bingung. Kenapa ya hari ini Akatsuki Sis-Brothers ada di mall? Jarang-jarang mereka jalan-jalan. Tadi juga dilantai satu ada orang-orang yang pake baju Akatsuki yang mirip sama Aa Dei, Aa Tobi, Aa Kisame en Aa Kakuzu. Itachi kira lagi ada acara _cosplay_, taunya…

Langkah Itachi melambat. Itachi mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Kayaknya ada yang lupa. Tapi apa ya?" kata Itachi sambil mikir.

Lalu, Itachi mempercepat langkahnya, ia berlari dengan kecepatan 100.000 km/detik.

Melewati orang-orang, menembus tembok, meloncati escalator dan akhirnya saudara-saudara.... menabrak tiang.

Ia ingat kalau dia disuruh Aa Pein beli tiket Sang Pemimpi yang jam 16.45 dan sekarang sudah jam 16.30! Berarti tinggal 15 menit lagi. Mana sekarang flim itu lagi _happening_ banget. Pasti antriannya panjang dan tiketnya cepat habis.

Itachi berdoa, mudah-mudahan tiketnya masih ada.

Pas sampai di 21, Itachi kejang-kejang, mulutnya mengeluarkan kalajengking.

Ternyata tiket Sang Pemimpi _SOLD OUT_ alias sudah habis! Gak tersisa satu tiket pun!

Yang jam 19.45 sama yang jam 21.45 juga _sold out_! Ada yang kosong tapi bagian _midnight_. Ajegile! Yang bener aja! Masa mau nonton tengah malem? Mau uji nyali, Mas?

Itachi mulai menggigil.

Bukan menggigil tegang, tapi emang suhu AC- nya aja yang terlalu dingin.

Itachi memutar otak, gimana caranya biar Akatsuki Sis-Brothers bisa nonton jam 16.45.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mendapat kursi sebanyak 11 KURSI buat nonton Sang Pemimpi dalam waktu 15 menit!

Kalau sampe gak dapet, Itachi gak bisa ngebayangin apa yang akan terjadi pada harga dirinya.

Nama baiknya akan tercemar.

Ketampanan dan ketenarannya akan memudar dimata orang-orang.

Sudah cukup Itachi malu berat di kelas tadi pagi. Masa harus ditambah dengan cerita konyol kalau Itachi emang ngoleksi _*_biip_-_rahasia_*_ bergambar *biip-rahasia*? Masa depannya pasti akan hancur ke jurang yang paling dalam.

Ia pasti dikira cowok '_freak_'.

TIDAAAAKKK!!!

"Kalau kursinya cuma untuk 1-2 orang sih, gampang nyarinya. Tapi, masa gue mesti nyari 11 kursi sekaligus?!"

Itachi makin stress dan berteriak, "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!"

*Kira-kira bisa gak ya, Itachi dapet 11 tiket plus kursi buat nonton?

Tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya….. ^_^

**To be continued……**

**

* * *

**

Oke, segitu dulu chapter pertama di fic NoBar Sang Pemimpi.

Oia, ceritanya rumah Akatsuki Sis-Brothers ada di Bandung (tapi sejak kapan Bandung ada pantainya?)

Terus, suara kuda ketawa 'NGRIIIKKK' gitu ya?

Oia, sekali lagi, jangan aneh ya kalo baca fic saya yang emang agak lebay atau OOC banget, emang saya suka bikin yang gokil-gokil sih. Dan **jangan** ada pemikiran kalo fic yang saya buat mem-_bashing_ chara-nya. Okz?! Cuma buat lucu-ucuan aja. (^_^)v

Akhir kata, ambil cucian di rumah Desi, cukup sekian dan terima kasih (o).

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review dong,

.: ^_~ Yume :.

Ket.

Unisba - Universitas Islam Bandung

BIP - Bandung Indah Plaza (mall)


	2. Chapter 2

Previous on NoBar Sang Pemimpi Chapter 1

"Kalau kursinya cuma untuk 1-2 orang sih, gampang nyarinya. Tapi, masa gue mesti nyari 11 kursi sekaligus?!"

Itachi makin stress dan berteriak "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!"

Disclaimer: OmMas (Om Masashi Kishimoto)

Yang Bikin Cerita-doujin: Yume dong! ^_^

* * *

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, lebay

**NoBar Sang Pemimpi**

**Chapter 2**

**By Yume ni Zephyr**

Itachi: "OMG! Gue pasi bisa mengatasi masalah ini. Tenang Itachi! Tenang! Lo pasti bisa nemu jalan keluarnya."

Itachi ngomong sendiri dengan nada pelan.

Lalu Itachi duduk di kursi tunggu. Disebelah kursi yang ia duduki ada sekumpulan empat cewek yang kelihatannya lagi kesel.

Cewek 1: "Ih, males gue, nonton Sang Pemimpi lagi."

Cewek 2: "Iya, padahal gue pengen banget nonton Avatar."

Cewek 3: "Huh, gara-gara si Naruto yang maksa banget pengen nonton Sang Pemimpi."

Cewek 4: "A… anu… Te-terus gimana dong? Kita 'kan udah beli tiketnya, sa… sayang kalo ga dipake, mana… ada 12 lembar!"

Itachi yang pendengarannya emang lagi tajam, mulai merhatiin pembicaraan keempat cewek itu. Dan setelah lama nguping, dapat diketahui bahwa nama keempat cewek (berurutan dari urutan duduknya) itu adalah Sakura, Tenten, Ino dan Hinata.

Itachi mengambil kesimpulan kalau keempat cewek tersebut lagi ngomongin soal tiket Sang Pemimpi yang udah mereka beli tapi gak mau nonton film-nya.

Itachi pun tertawa setan.

Itachi: 'Wah ada kesempatan nih. YA~HA!'

Kesempatan apa Ita-kun?

Terbesit dipikiran Itachi kalau dirinya harus mendekati keempat cewek itu.

Itachi pun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa mereka.

Itachi: "Haaaiii…"

Sapa Itachi dengan senyuman mautnya sampe-sampe bikin orang mati.

Hinata yang kebetulan yang nyadar pertama kali ada pria tampan yang menyapa mereka langsung berdebar, wajahnya merah sekali, dan akhirnya Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya di pundak Ino alias pingsan.

Itachi panik kalang kabut ngeliat cewek yang disapanya langsung pingsan. Ia pura-pura gak tahu menahu tentang kejadian barusan. Ia membuang muka, pura-pura lagi ngeliat poster film Air Terjun Pengantin sambil bersiul.

Itachi: 'Emang gue segitu cakepnya ya, bisa bikin cewek pingsan segala?' batin Itachi narsis dilnjutkan kedua bahunya yang mengangkat.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang menyadari Hinata terkulai lemas a.k.a pingsan, mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

Ino: "Hei, Hinata, hei! Kamu kenapa?"

Sakura: "Kamu sakit Hinata?" Sakura yang kuliah di kedokteran pun memeriksa denyut nadi Hinata.

Ino: "Dia kenapa Sakura?"

Sakura: "…." Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura.

Ino: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "Hi-Hinata… pingsan." kata Sakura ragu.

Ino & Tenten: "Hinata pingsan?" Tanya Ino yang dijawab Sakura dengan anggukan.

Tenten: "Ta-tapi kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba bisa pingsan?"

Sakura: "Jangan-jangan…."

Mereka bertiga menatap Itachi dengan curiga. Lalu mereka berembuk.

Sakura: "Kalian nyadar gak, sebelum Hinata pingsan, perasaan cowok yang sebelah itu nyapa kita deh."

Ino: "Iya, gue juga ngerasa gitu. Kalo gak salah dia bilang 'Haaaiii' deh."

Tenten: "Apa jangan-jangan cowok itu, orang jahat! Yang mau nyulik kita! Apalagi dari tadi dia merhatiin kita terus."

Ino: "Yang bener?"

Sakura: "Iya. Gue juga ngerasa kalo cowok itu terus merhatiin kita dari tadi."

Ino: "Jadi?"

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan memberi sinyal.

Sakura, Ino & Tenten: "BASMI!!!"

Tak lama, mereka bertiga membentuk kuda-kuda bak para petarung handal.

Sakura: "Hei, kau yang disebelah! Cowok rambut Sunsilk! Tunjukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Tenten: "Kami tahu rencana busuk lo! Ayo! Mengaku sajalah, teroris!"

Itachi ketakutan setengah hidup. Dia yang emang ngerasa takut disalahin jadi salah tingkah. Itachi cuma bisa clingak-clinguk, ngelirik kanan kiri. Berusaha masang wajah tanpa dosa.

Itachi: "Kalian lagi syuting ya?"

Tanya Itachi sok polos padahal ketakutan mati muda. Wajah Itachi kebetulan ketutup sedikit sama rambutnya.

Ino: "Syuting nenekmu!!! Kita tahu kalau tampang kita gak kaya artis, tapi kalo mau ngejek jangan terlalu jujur dong!"

Sakura: "Lo orang jahat 'kan? Lo mau nyulik kita 'kan?" kata Sakura kepedean.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi.

Itachi cuma diem mutados (muka tanpa dosa).

Sakura: "Kalo gak mau ngomong, lo bakalan kita HAJAAARR!!!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura, Ino dan Tenten melompat ke arah Itachi. Dan Sakura berhasil mencengkram kerah baju Itachi.

Posisi: Itachi duduk dan kerahnya ditarik oleh tangan kiri Sakura yang berada di atasnya dengan tangan kanan mengepal yang siap menonjok Itachi. Sedangkan Ino dan Tenten berada di sampingnya dengan salah satu kaki yang diangkat ke kursi.

Itachi: "A-apa?"

Sakura: "Yeeh, malah sok pura-pura gak tau! Rasain nih bogem mentah Sakura-chaan! Hiaaattt!!!"

Saat kepalan tangan Sakura hampir mendarat di wajah Itachi, rambut yang tadi menutupi sebagian wajah Ita-kun pun tersibak (?) hingga sekarang seluruh wajah Itachi terlihat. Dan…

KYAAAA!!!

Sakura melompat kebelakang.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino plus Tenten bersamaan yang langsung melihat mimik wajah Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti melihat pangeran.

Karena penasaran, Ino dan Tenten pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang Sakura lihat. Dan yang dilihat Sakura adalah cowok yang tadi mau dihajar sama mereka bertiga.

Lalu…

KYAAAAA!!! (lagi)

Gak lama, Ino dan Tenten juga teriak.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sakura langsung melejit ke arah Itachi. Ia menggenggan telapak tangan Itachi erat. Sambil berusaha mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan.

"Ah, maaf, Akang Ganteng! Tadi bukan maksud saya mau ngerusak wajah tampan ini, bla bla bla." Kata Sakura sambil mengusap-usap wajah Itachi. Itachi pun menepis tangan Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sakura.

Baru aja bebas dari cengkraman cewek pink, eh malah ada dua cewek yang tiba-tiba ngerubungin dia.

"Kyaa!!! Kenalan donk! Namanya siapa? Masih kuliah atau udah kerja? Nomer hapenya berapa? Udah punya pacar belom? Jangan bilang kalo udah punya istri. Kyaaa gantengnya!!!"

Sederet pertanyaan dilontarkan untuk Itachi. Gak tau kenapa, tiga cewek yang tadinya mau ngegebukin Itachi, malah jadi terpesona.

'Mungkin ini pengaruh dari wajah ganteng gue. Khu khu khu…' Kata Itachi dalam hati.

Itachi: "Oke, oke, kalo mau kenalan satu-satu yah. Sekarang kalian tenang dulu. Mending kita duduk dulu. Ah iya, itu temennya masih pingsan. Tolongin dulu deh."

Itachi berusaha menenangkan ketiga cewek berisik itu. Dirinya masih waspada kalau-kalau nanti dia 'diserang' lagi.

Setelah keadaan terkendali, mereka berempat berusaha membangunkan Hinata yang masih pingsan. Dan akhirnya Hinata pun bangun. Fiuh…

**Hinata's POV**

Dilihatnya Sakura, Ino dan Tenten berada disampingnya dan ada… ah lelaki itu! Lelaki tampan dengan senyuman mautnya.

Itachi: "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Itachi kembali memamerkan gigi rapi plus putihnya. Mungkin dengan ini Hinata bisa bangun.

Tetapi respon Hinata tidak sesuai harapan.

Hinata: "Ka-kau…"

BRUUK!!!

Hinata pingsan lagi. Ya, pingsan lagi.

**Hinata's POV: End**

Melihat keadaan itu, Itachi jadi bingung plus panik. Bisa-bisa ia dihajar lagi. Tapi itu gak bakalan terjadi karena….

Tenten: "Ah, maaf, maaf. Jangan aneh ya, sama temen kita yang satu ini. Dia emang suka pingsan kalo liat cowok ganteng."

Ino: "Iya, iya. Daripada sibuk ngebangunin Hinata-chan, gimana kalo kita kenalan. Namaku Ino Persik."

Sakura: "Aku! Aku! Aku Sakura Perez."

Tenten: "Kalo aku Uchiha Tenten Hyuuga."

Sesaat Sakura dan Ino memandang Tenten dengan tatapan heran. Gak lupa ngasi _death glare_.

Tenten: "Ha ha. Bercanda kok, aku Tenten d'Caprio. Kalo nama kamu, cowok ganteng, siapa?" kata Tenten dengan nada menggoda.

Itachi: "Saya…"

Ino: "Kyaaaa!!! Namanya keren bangeeetttzzz…!!! Mau jadi pacar aku gak?"

Sakura & Tenten: "BELOOOM!!! Dia belom ngomong namanya, Ino."

Sakura: "Silakan, Mas. Mm, tadi namanya siapa?"

Itachi: "Nama saya Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Mm, sa-salam kenal."

Sakura, Ino & Tenten: "Wah!!! Uchiha? Itachi-sama dari Uchiha? Kyaaa!!! Pantes aja ganteng!!!"

Itachi menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyum yang dipaksakan, dengan kata lain senyum garing.

Itachi ketakutan setengah mati. Walaupun fans-nya bejibun ada dimana-mana, tapi dia belum pernah ketemu langsung sama cewek-cewek agresif kayak gini sebelumnya.

Yang nanyain namanya malah klepek-klepek sambil ngemis ngesot-ngesot di lantai. Gak tau mau ngapain.

Itachi jadi salting. Dia inisiatif buat memulai pembicaraan _to the point. __**To-the-point!**_

Itachi: "Emm, kalo gak salah tadi kalian ngomongin tentang tiket Sang Pemimpi ya?"

Sakura: "Iya. Kok tau sih? Ah, Itachi-sama nguping kita-kita yah? Itachi-sama nakal ih."

Itachi: "Siapa yang nguping?! Cuma tadi kedengeran aja kok. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau nonton yang jam berapa?"

Itachi ngeles plus pura-pura gak tau.

Tenten: "Sebenernya sih, kita gak mau nonton Sang Pemimpi, soalnya kita udah pernah nonton sih."

Ino: "Iya. Padahal kita pengen banget nonton Avatar."

Itachi: "Terus?" (masih pura-pura bego)

Sakura: "Ya, mau gimana lagi. Tiketnya udah kita beli. Sayang kalo gak dipake."

Itachi: "Emang kamu beli berapa lembar?"

Sakura: "Dua belas."

Kesempatan emas!

Itachi: "Banyak banget! Kalian 'kan cuma berempat." (pura-pura mode: on)

Sakura: "Enggak. Sebenernya ada delapan lagi teman kita. Cuma mereka masih dijalan. Padahal film-nya udah mau mulai. Emang kenapa sih, Itachi-san nanyain tiket?"

Itachi: "Gini, saya juga lagi butuh tiket Sang Pemimpi, cuma pas mau beli malah udah abis." Kata Itachi bener-bener _to the point_.

Ino: "Waah, kasihan banget. Terus gimana dong?"

'Ih! Dasar gak peka! Ayo dong, tawarin tiket yang lo punya buat dikasiin ke gueee!!!' gereget Itachi dalam hati.

Sekitar beberapa menit tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, Itachi makin kesel.

Itachi: "Ya udah, gimana kalau tiket yang kalian punya, saya beli?"

Tenten: "Ha?"

Ino: "Boleh juga tuh! Apa sih yang gak, buat Itachi-sama? Iya 'kan, Sakura?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino menyetujui permintaan blak-blakan Itachi yang memang sudah masuk dalam rencana pria -coret-berkeriput-coret- itu.

Sakura: "Hmm, boleh juga. Nanti uangnya kita beli tiket Avatar. Kalo gitu semuanya jadi Rp. 180.000,-. Bayarlah dengan uang pas!"

Itachi: "Berapa? Rp. 180.000,-? Mahal banget. Saya 'kan cuma beli 11 lembar." Kata Itachi. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap biar tiketnya dimurahin kalo bisa digratisin aja. Gratisin dong, gratisiin.

Sakura: "Oh. Kalo 11 lembar berarti dikurangi 15.000. jadi Rp. 165.000,-. Dibayarnya sekarang aja yah. Soalnya kita mau beli tiket Avatar nih."

What the?

Sama aja! Masih muahal.

'Gue kira ni cewek bakal ngasi gue gratisan. Gasswaaattt! Padahal didompet gue cuma ada 48.524 rupiah. Gue harus cari akal!' batin Itachi tengsin.

Oh iya! Gue mesti ngehipnotis cewek _blonde._ Kelihatannya cuma dia yang paling tergila-gila sama gue.

Itachi: "Mm, kalo boleh tau, nomer hape kamu berapa?" Tanya Itachi pada Ino.

Mengalihkan perhatian mode: on. Pertanyaan yang gak nyambung dengan topic pembicaraan..

Ino: "Nomer hape? Oh iya, hampir lupa. Catet nope aku ya, 085793933xxx."

Tenten: "Aku 085659922xxx! Kalo nope Itachi-sama berapa?"

Itachi: "Kalau saya 085722102xxx. he~~" Itachi nyengir.

Ino: "Kyaaa!!! Itachi-sama baik banget!!! Eh, Sakura-chan, gimana kalo tiket Sang Pemimpi dikasi aja! Jadi Itachi-sama gak usah bayar. Abiznya Itachi-sama baik banget sih, mau ngasi nopenya."

'Bagus! Lanjutkan!' batin Itachi.

Sakura: "Tapi Ino-chan, 'kan kita mau beli tiket buat nonton Avatar. Uangnya dari mana?"

'Sial! Cewek pelit!' batin Itachi (lagi).

Tenten: "Yah, Sakura-chan payah. Sekali-kali nolongin cowok ganteng gapapa kali. Ya udah, ntar gue deh yang bayar tiketnya."

'Yeah! Gue suka gaya lo!' batin Itachi loncat-loncat kegirangan. Kalo dia lagi sendirian kayaknya Itachi bakal goyang gergaji ala Oga Syahputra karena saking senengnya.

Sakura: "Yasud. Ini Itachi-sama, tiketnya. Tapi…" kata Sakura sambil memberi 12 lembar tiket. Tetapi tangannya belum melepaskan tiket tersebut.

'Ni cewek alot banget sih! Awas ya, kalo dia mau jadi anggota Itachi FC bakal gue tolak.' Itachi masih kesel.

Itachi: "Tapi apa?" Tanya Itachi yang posisi tangannya menarik paksa tiket Sang Pemimpi dari tangan Sakura yang belum mau melepaskan tiket tersebut dari tangannya.

Sakura: "Anu…" Sakura malu-malu kodok.

Itachi: "Apa??!!"

Sakura: "A-anu…"

Itachi: "Iya, anu-nya kenapa?!" Itachi makin geregetan.

Sakura: "Itachi-sama belum nge-_save_ nope saya!"

Beuh!!! Dikira apaan.

Setelah Sakura menyimpan nope Itachi dihape-nya begitu juga sebaliknya, akhirnya Itachi mendapatkan harta terindah yang menyelamatkan hidup dan harga dirinya.

Rasanya Itachi pengen teriak: 'GUE LULUUUUSSSS!!!' bukan, maksudnya 'GUE BERHASIIIILLL!!!'

Begitulah… perasaan Itachi sekarang, senang, gembira, terharu, gak tau mau ngomong apa. _Speechless._

Itachi: "Thanks ya! Btw, kalian yakin mau ngasi ni tiket cuma-cuma?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura.

Ino: "Iya dong! 'Kan udah aku bilang, apa sih yang enggak buat Itachi-sama? Oh iya, ntar malem sms aku ya!"

Tenten: "Oke! Itachi-sama kita ngantri dulu yah. Kita seneng banget loh bisa kenal sama Itachi-sama."

Sakura, Ino & Tenten: "Babay Itachi-sama. Nanti malem sms kita-kita ya."

Itachi: "Ok, ok, gimana nanti ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yah. Kalian sangat membantu." Kata Itachi yang memandang keempat (kebetulan Hinata udah sadar) cewek itu menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Itachi: "_Thank's God_! Hidup gue terselamatkan!"

DOOOR!!!

Itu bukan suara balon hijau meletus, tapi seseorang menepuk bahunya.

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

Saya sedang miskin kata. T_T

Yasud, saya tunggu review dan koreksi dari para senpai dan readers sekalian.

Ambil cucian di rumah Desi, cukup sekian dan terima kasih.

Review yaw! Plizzz…

.: ^_~ Yume :.


End file.
